Of Phobias and Fantasies
by GothamPanda
Summary: This story was written for the prompts Phobia and Fantasy. Originally it was two separate stories.  Isabel's been on 2Fort for less than a month and she's already being tormented by a sadistic BLU Spy.& Russel's being plagued by perverse fantasies.


_**Phobias and Fantasies**_

_**By:GothamPanda**_

_**PART1**_

Bell jolted upright in her bed, almost ready to scream from another spy consumed nightmare. She ran a hand through her sweat drenched bangs and tried to calm her breathing as best she could. It's been roughly a month that she hasn't had a decent night's sleep. Ever since she almost died from one of the Spy's evil schemes, all she can dream of is his malicious smile. A cold shiver ran down her spine and she looked around her dark room out of developed habit.

When she heard a creak in her floor boards she jumped out of bed and out of the room. She'd rather be anywhere but there. Her footsteps made little noise as she ran through the darkened base. Even if she was up she knew well never to wake any of her comrades unless she wished to have little to no support the next day during battle, but she needed to go somewhere, be around someone. Being by herself was starting to slowly drive her insane, even though she'd never admit it vocally. They'd kick her out of the only job she's qualified for at her age and skill level.

She stopped in front of a door that clearly read _"Hard Hats only." _ And took a deep breath before turning the knob and barging in.

"Russel I know you told me a million times not ta just barge in on ya but I really, really just need ta sit in here wit chu for a lil while." she mumbled quickly, when she saw her mentor turn. He raised a brow at her, but she couldn't really tell from under his hardhat.

"Then come in an' sit down. Ya shouldn't be yellin' like that at this time of the night." He chuckled and patted an empty seat beside him.

Bell quietly shut the door behind herself and shuffled over to the offered seat. That's when his little project caught her attention.

"The medic let you touch his gun? That's amazing!" she sqeaked.

"Yeah. He told me it's been jammin' a lot on him lately, and he couldn't fig'r out why so he let me take a look at it. And to be honest, I can't find anythin' wrong wit the damn thing." He pushed his hardhat back and scratched his head.

"Can I take a crack at it?" she asked egarly scooting closer.

Russel looked her over with a sideways glance before he sighed and pushed it towards her.

"Go ahead, but if I can't find anythin' I doubt you wi-"

"There!" she tugged hard and pulled out what appeared to be a bloody glove. "I think he's been hangin' around the heavy too much, he's got body parts stuck in his equipment." She shivered at the thought of being behind the fearsome yet loveable heavy all day.

" 'M not gonna lie. That's kinda gross."

"Yeah. I'm takin' your side on that one." She tosses the glove aside and grins crookedly. "Well, what's your next task?"

"Hm. Well nothin' really. I was plannin' to go to bed after I was done." He sighed and pulled his hardhat off.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll just work on sumthin' on my own then." She stood from the chair and moved to the work bench. "G'night Russel."

Russel stared at his protégé oddly, but moved to his room. He heard a resounding clang before he shut the door behind him and proceeded to strip on his way to the bathroom. He threw off his boxers, completing the trail of discarded clothes and turned on the shower. He stood under the cold spray letting it shock him awake momentarily before it warmed to a nice hot shower. He let the spray soak him from head to toe before he leaned his forehead against the cool tile to let the soothing water massage his aching shoulders and back.

His mind drifted back to the young engineer that sat in the workshop, diligently working on some project. It was odd of her to be up this late, and working on anything for that matter. Something must be on her mind, and he would make a note to intimidate her later for the answer. Then his thoughts decided to take an interesting turn. To thoughts of Bell in a more compromising situation.

He imagined her slender form with him in the shower. Her arms wrapped around him as they stood together enjoying the hot shower. Slowly her hands would slide across his body, caressing sore muscles and forcing them to relax with gentle presses and kneading. Her trained and agile fingers would make a knowing trail to his half mast erection and wrap around it just so, to pull a groan out of him.

Russel wrapped his hand around his arousal just as she would groaned as he began to stroke himself, imagining it was her soft palms instead of his rough battle worn ones. His other hand slid up to brace him against the tile as his strokes picked up speed with his imagination.

Then ever so gracefully she would snake her way in front of him and slip down onto her knees before him throwing him a sexy grin before she placed a tentative kiss to the tip then engulf it within her hot mouth. Russel let out a shuttering breath and paused his strokes for a moment as he was almost overwhelmed by his fantasy. The thought of those plump lips wrapped around his cock almost had him coming all over his hand, and he didn't want the fantasy to end. Not yet.

"_Aw. Don't hold back Russ, I want you to come in my mouth." _The fantasy's words came as if of their own accord, but the reaction was still the same. A shiver tore through his body and his hand began to move again, a bit more urgently. The image of her lapped at the underside of his length and stared up at him with hungry eye.

"Oh god…" he bit his bottom lip trying to hold back on his noise level. "Jus' a lil more…"

Fantasy Bell wrapped her lips around the head and stroked the rest of him with her hand urging him on. He felt it. The tell tale knot in his abdomen that signaled his limit. With every fervent stroke it grew tighter, when finally it snapped, and he was consumed by a white hot pleasure.

"Bells! Ahhhh!" he couldn't fight back the urge to moan out as white streams shot out of his cock splattering the walls and his hand.

Tremors shook his weakened frame as he sagged more against the tiled wall in bliss. His heavy breathing was overshadowed only by the spray of water, which was slowly losing its warmth. He cleaned off his hand and wiped down the wall before he stood up and turned off the shower. He heard a small noise behind him before his room door slammed close and a small shock of fear ran through him.

"I hope that wasn't Bell…Ah man now things are gonna get awkward. Stupid move Russ, leavin' your room door unlocked." He growled and grabbed a nearby towel.

_**PART 2**_

War time came early today. It was official, Bell was suffering from sleep deprivation and making mistake after mistake. She already gave her team Spy a concussion when he snuck up on her to use her dispenser, and the Soldier was none too happy when he found her dozing off against her sentry gun. He wacked her upside the head with his shovel and yelled at her about something about alertness, she couldn't really remember cause she dozed off again.

"Aren't you just adorable ma chere?"

Bell bolted awake and she looked around. She could hear him, but where was he? She backed up against the wall behind her sentry gun and swallowed audibly.

"Aw. What is ze matter? Are you afraid of me?"

The voice was like an ice bath, and her sleep was quickly forgotten as she clutched her wrench close. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she cursed her sleeplessness for letting him get this close without noticing. She prayed his invisibility would wear off and her sentry would get him, but that idea soon fell as sappers appeared on her machinery. She jumped up to try and knock it off, but she was slammed face first into the wall by Nicolas as he uncloaked himself. He had both her wrists pinned behind her back in seconds, and she whimpered in fear. Then that horrible smile that haunted her dreams grew on his lips as he leaned in close and took a deep breath.

"I love ze smell of fear on you. It fits you well." He chuckled when she tried to shift away, "I wonder if it tastes as good?" he ran his slimy tongue across her jaw line and she flinched away.

"Lemme go! Please Just let me go!" she cried struggling against his oddly strong form.

"Non. I believe I will toy wiz you a little more before I do zat."

Bell paled when she saw his butterfly knife flip elegantly into view. Her nightmares were coming true right before her eyes and she was helpless to stop it. Using a sudden adrenaline rush Bell shoved him back against the fence and took off running. Her best bet was to find Ivan or even John at this point, but she needed to find someone. She turned right further into her base, but found no one in the resupply room.

She made a run for the underground base. There was always someone on her team down there protecting the intel . Almost stumbling over her feet as she ran down the stairs, she dashed through the halls.

"He…Hel.." she tried to yell out but her lungs were burning from her constant sprinting. She rounded another corner on her left and she gave a weak smile. She was safe… or not. Nicolas caught by her throat and slammed hard against the wall.

"Thought you could get away huh?"

She tried to yell out for help, but the Spy tightened his grip, forcing out a painful wheeze.

"Y-You crazy… for attacking me in my own… base." She whispered hoarsely.

"Ah but zat is where zis beautiful contraption comes in," he pointed to his watch. "As long as I hold you, we are invisible to everyone."

"But it will run out…soon." She wrapped her hands around Nicolas's wrist trying to loosen his grip

"Actually, my Engineer was kind enough to fix zat little problem." He smirked as he pulled the knife into view.

Nicolas paused when footsteps rounded the corner. He pressed himself closer to her and the wall as Russel walked by with a heavy sigh. He pressed the blade against her stomach and leaned close to her ear.

"Make a sound and it will be za last zing you do." His hoarse whisper made her want to cry. She willed herself not to scream out for her teammate within arm's reach.

Russel walked down the hall rubbing the back of his neck. He's been looking for Bell all day, and he knew she was making it a task to avoid him. He caught on to that when she ran from the breakfast room when he entered this morning. He sighed again.

"Hey Russ! Have you seen Isabell? I found her dispenser and Sentry gun in ruins up top." Liam asked wiping off the blood off his kukri.

"Nah. Been lookin' for her myself. She's prolly called it quits fer the day and headed back to the barracks."

Bell wanted to scream. Her team mates were right there and they couldn't even help her. The blade pressed harder into her stomach when she struggled, splicing her skin. Blood stained her already ruined shirt as her team mates walked away.

"Feeling helpless yet? Abandoned?" he chuckled and pulled her from the wall, not releasing his hold on her throat. Silent tears stained her cheeks

"Why? Why me?"

"Why? Because I enjoy getting into zat little head of yours, and using your worst fears to bring out ze beautiful expressions of anguish on your pretty little face." He released her throat and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Zat look is worth all zee pain I cause you." He smashed her lips to his and she wanted to recoil from the taste of cigarettes on him. When he pulled back he licked her blood from his lips and smirked darkly. "And ze taste of that anguish is just as delicious."

"No more. Stop!" she screetched. The spy clamped a hand over her mouth and looked around quickly. After a moment of no response he turned back to his captive prize.

Russel was almost out of their base when he heard her scream echo from below. He turned and rushed back towards the intel room he peaked around the corner trying to be cautious of any enemies. He saw no one and was about to walk down the hall when he spotted blood splatter on the ground.

"I zink zat little slip up deserves punishment."

Russel froze at the voice. "A spy?"

"Please no." her breath was labored between words.

Russel crept closer to the blood spot pulling out his trusty wrench. When he got as close as he knew he could he swung. Nicolas noticed the RED Engineer's advance just on time to sidestep out of the way, but was forced to release Bell. She fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Russ!"

His eyes widened at the shape she was in. She had several cuts on her arms and bruising on her neck seemed to piss him off the most. His heated glare turned to the now visible BLU spy. He stormed over and grabbed the front of the Frenchman's suit

"C'mere!" Russel grabbed his pistol and shoved it against the other's chin. "I suggest you start praying boy, cause you ain't leaving this building alive." He was ready to pull the trigger when Ivan and Alphonse joined the scene.

"Vat iz going on here?" the young medic asked looking more at the injured Bell.

"Just taking care of a no good, slime eatin' frog."

"No no no zis vill not do! Ivan und I vill take Isabell to ze infirmary right away. Come Ivan!" Ivan scooped up Russel's injured protégé and carried her off followed be a very happy medic.

Russel turned his attention by to the smirking spy. "You outta not done that to Bell. Now yer gonna endure ten times worse." He tore the cloaking device from Nicolas's wrist with a dark smile. "An' none of that invisibility crap."

Bell felt a little awkward sitting on Alphonse's operation table without a shirt or pants for that matter. She had to be honest, the man was kinda too happy to work on someone and she's heard some stories from the others on his "unnecessary" procedures.

"I vish I could be vatching vhat Russel is doing to zhat horrible spy. I bet it iz fascinating. All ze tools he has down in zat workshop of his." Al had a dreamy look in his eyes as he approached Bell with some peroxide and bandages and it flipped her stomach a bit.

"I'd rather not see what happens to him. All I know is he deserves most of it." She hissed when he pour the alcohol on the wound adorning her stomach a little too roughly.

"Some? You do not believe he deserves it all?" he cleaned the area around her bruised neck and rubbed in some sort of oil.

"'M not one for revenge."

"Zhat attitude vill get you killed on ze battle field." He bandaged a minor wound on her forearm and she was done. "Zhere we go. Now, you vill need to apply zhis Arnica oil every sree hours to help bring down ze bruises." He handed her a small yellow bottle and she nodded.

"Got it doc. Thanks."

Alphonse gave her back her clothes then left the room and let her dress in peace. She started down a the stained clothing and decided she was going to send in an order for a new uniform. She looked around the bright room for anything she could use and spotted one of the medic's surplus jackets. She hopped off the table, tossed her old uniform in the trash and swiped the jacket. She was surprised how well it fit her and how soft the material actually was. She buttoned it as much as she could and held the rest shut and slipped back into her boots before she exited the operation room.

Her trek through the halls was an intresting one. Her goal, get back to her room without being seen. The problem, cease fire for the day had been called and the living area of the base was now populated. She had to duck and hide behind every pillar and piece of furniture that she could find. She never really noticed how many teammate she had until this moment.

Isbell was stuck behind a pillar feet from her room, but the problem was she had to cross behind four of her comrades grouped close by. She cursed her luck in life and was prepared to run for it when Alphonse caught her eye. He gave and all knowing smile and pulled Ivan back a bit so he acted like a wall of sorts. She threw the medic a warm smile before she crept behind the heavy to the safety of her room.

She dressed in her sleep clothes and plopped down on her bed with a moan. Her body ached and it was begging for a nice long nap, and maybe now she could sleep with the thought that her comrades, no her friends were there to help her.

Her eye had just slid shut when a light knock graced her door. With an annoyed groan she stood from her bed and slid open the door.

"Yes?" she mumbled without really looking.

"Just came to see if you were okay Bells."

She raised her head immediately to look into Russel's tired eyes. "Yeah…Yeah I'm fine. I'm a tough girl! I recover fast." She ranted. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked for a moment, but she firmly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry. I shoulda been more concerned when Liam told me about her equipment. I just thought you were mad at me." he mumbled, muffled by her shirt.

"You know how you can make it up to me?" she asked pulling away. He shook his head, a bit confused. "Spend the night with me, so I can feel a little safer and actually get some sleep." She gave him a small smile when he blushed ever so slightly.

"Uh sure I guess I could do that." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Good!" she squeaked.

Bell tugged him into her room and locked the door. Then, after a moment of stumbling in the dark, they made it to her bed. She laid with her back to the wall, a position she felt most comfortable with, and pulled him close. She snuggled close against his chest and intertwined their leg while he wrapped an arm around her.

"Feel safe enough now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Uh huh." She paused for a moment and looked up at him. "Oh by the way Russ," she leaned up a bit and kissed his lips softly, "All you have to do is ask."

~Fin


End file.
